


Proper Application

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You're still looking at it, I see."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Proper Application

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, 'solar system'

"You're still looking at it, I see." 

Sven quickly turned off his tablet's screen as Selene circled around and sat beside him. He'd ended up with something of a bench. They'd ended up with a bench. It had started more as a convenient resting point when his leg was bothering him, but now it was just where Sven went when... When anything, really. Breaks, downtime, whatever. It was where people found him and, as often as not, Selene nearby. 

"I wouldn't be accepted," Sven replied softly. Not with his leg. He could do work around the station with minimal discomfort, but that was different from a decade-long journey to Jupiter and back. He was well aware that he would be a liability to the rest of the crew, especially because he was still catching up on all sorts of other training, too. 

"You don't know that unless you apply..." Selene reached to settle an arm around him and then leaned. "I'm still thinking about it, you know." 

Sven knew. That was half of the reason he kept looking at the form. Jupiter, up close. Investigating parts of the Solar System not visited by humans since George Glenn. 

Or a decade without Selene leaning on him like this, reminding him of how she was always there when he needed her. 

"Maybe." Sven closed his eyes. "I can still pilot a mobile suit... break up small asteroids, whatever. I've gotten better with all of the readings. I can... 

"I don't know..." 

"I was asked to hurry up with my own application," Selene admitted. "We can apply together?" 

"But--" 

"I was asked to hurry you along with yours, too."


End file.
